What to Expect When Tony and Ziva Are Your Parents
by cotecasasweatherly
Summary: Tony and Ziva follow their daughter on her first date. One shot


"I'll get it!" The doorbell echoed throughout the house as a small, curly brunette haired, young girl walked to the door and opened it. "Josh, Hi!"

"Wow, Tali. You look amazing!"

Ziva ran to the table, sitting down quickly. She took a knife into her hand and ran it along the edge of the dark oak of the table. Wood shavings fell to the ground.

A shot rang out causing Josh to jump backwards and Tali rolled her eyes.

Ziva smirked, "Hello, Josh. How are you?" she set her knife down slowly, staring intently at him.

"Um, very good Mrs. Dinozzo. How are you?" he gulped as he stared towards the patio.

"Woo!" Tony yelled, "I beat my record, sweetcheeks! I shot him dead blank 75 times in a row!" Tony set down the gun onto the table and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He watched Ziva wink at him and brought his eyes to the young boy standing at the doorway. "Josh." He stated sternly and held his hand out.

Josh grabbed Tony's hand, shaking it, feeling small bones in his hand crack and he flinched, "Ah- Mr. Dinozzo, nice to meet you."

Tali smiled and pushed Josh back before Tony could try and break anymore of his bones, "Okay, we'll get going now!"

"Waiiiiiitt a second," Tony called out, "You haven't told us what your plans on with my daughter, Josh."

"Daddddd…." Tali sighed, "We're going to dinner with our friends and then going to the club, dancing for a bit."

"What kind of dancing?" Tony eyed Josh, looking him up and down.

"Tony…." Ziva smirked, trying to calm him down.

"Uh, waltz sir?" Josh questioned, trying to play it cool.

"Waltzing, huh? You know what the waltz leads to-" Tony's fists curled up.

"Alright! We're gonna be late!" Tali called out, running over to Tony and hugging him goodbye. She walked over to the table, leaning into Ziva and whispering, "Ani Ohevet Otcha, Ima"

Ziva smiled, her eyes filling with tears as she watched her little girl walk to the door, opening it with a young boy "I love you too, baby girl."

Tony smiled watching his two girls, one who was growing up way too fast and the other, still made his heart skip a beat with every move she made.

"Bye!" Tali smiled as she turned around to close the door and got into the car with Josh. Tony and Ziva watched through the window as the two teens got into the car and reversed out of the driveway.

"Go!" Ziva ran to get her purse off the kitchen counter and back to the door. Tony tucked his gun into his holder and held the door for Ziva as they both walked out. Quickly, getting into the car the two began to drive away and follow their daughter in the car she was in.

"At least, he seemed nice!" Ziva kept her hands on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, nice to you. Probably thought you were a milf!" Tony spat out.

Ziva scoffed, "Seriously, Tony?"

"Seriously, Ziva! Look at the way you're dressed tonight and our daughters the one on the date!" Tony motioned his hands towards the short black dress she was wearing. The hem came down right above her ass and gave an excellent view at her long tan legs. She had on black strapped heels with her toe nails painted crimson red.

"What!? Tony, I will go back and chang-" the sound of horns blaring rang throughout the street as Ziva flew through a red light to keep up with the two young teens.

"No! I like the view, Zi! But right now, you're going to kill us! Holy shit!" he looked back at the traffic light they just ran through.

"Shit!" Ziva gritted through her teeth as the light in front of them turned yellow and people driving in front of her began to stop. She turned the steering wheel to the right, the wheels burning across the tar. Burnt rubber filled the air as the car went through the turning lane and through the red light, once again. An oncoming car slammed on their breaks, the woman holding up her middle finger to Ziva out the window.

"Did she just?" Ziva was amazed.

"Baby! You're literally killing everyone on the road right now!" Tony's hands were gripped onto the dashboard, holding on for dear life.

"Tony! Open the dashboard! Grab me a paperclip!" She looked in the rearview mirror at the woman who flipped her off.

"No! Holy shit, Zi. You're not killing anyone right now" Tony rubbed his face with his hands as he looked back out the window.

"Who said I was going to kill someone?!" she questioned, looking back out to the road.

"Uhhh, where did our daughter go?!" Tony sat up more, trying to look at the traffic in front of them.

"You were supposed to be watching which way they turned!" Ziva yelled.

"Me?! I had my eyes closed thinking I was about to die!" he slammed his fist down onto the dash board.

Ziva bit her lip and switched lanes quickly as the light changed. As she drove past all of the cars, she sighed. Not one of the cars was the one they were supposed to be following.

"Oh, this is great!" Tony threw his hands up into the air.

Ziva weaved in and out of cars, people honking at them all around. "Please, Tony. Your grandma driving could not have followed them either!"

"At least people would still be alive on the road!" Tony looked around at the cars next to them and the dirty looks they were receiving.

"No one is dead! That is a record for me!" The wheels squealed as Ziva sharply turned left. Tony held onto the side of the car.

"What the hell did I marry?!" He looked at her, still holding on.

Ziva slammed on the breaks, "Excuse me?"

"I married a psycho wanna-be fast and furious woman! Now pull over there," Tony pointed at parking lot to the supermarket.

Ziva pulled into the parking lot slowly, "I may be fast, but I'm not furious." She looked at Tony, confused like hell.

"It's a movie, dear. Fast and The Furious?" she gave him a blank stare, "we'll work on it. Get out." He opened the car door and got out, walking around to the other side of the car.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, getting out of the car with the keys in her hand.

"My turn to drive!" he grabbed the keys from her hands and got into the driver seat. Ziva sighed and stomped over to the passenger seat, throwing herself down into the car.

"Stop pouting!" He looked over to her and laughed, grabbing a hold of her hand. She didn't pull away and he intertwined their fingers together.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Shut up and drive."

For the next half hour, they drove around in silence. Their hands were still intertwined as they both scoped out every restaurant, trying to find their daughter.

Tony sighed heavily, "It's not that I don't trust Tali, I don't trust Josh," He left at Mexican restaurant parking lot and kept driving.

Ziva nodded, "I completely trust her,"

"But, if he's anything like I was at seventeen, I'll kill him." Tony felt his fists curl up again at this thought. He turned into an empty parking lot.

"Correction, you will torture him. I will kill him," Ziva smiled and looked around as she felt Tony put the car in park. "I thought we were just turning around in here?" her voice held a confused tone to it.

"We will, later." He smiled and unbuckled his seat belt, Ziva still staring at him.

Ziva stared intently at him, as he brought himself closer to her, "What are you up to, Dinozzo?"

He set his hand on her upper thigh and she felt waves of heat flow throughout her body, "I think we should trust our daughter, Zi."

"And the boy?" she smirked seductively as she stared at his hand on her thigh.

"I've got a way to take our mind off him," he slid his hand up under her dress and leaned into kiss her.

Ziva's tongue entered his mouth as they fought for dominance of the kiss until she suddenly pulled away, "Tony, we're in a parking lot," she giggled.

"I need to check this off the bucket list," he smirked and began to kiss her neck as she spoke again.

"Having sex with me in a parking lot is on your bucket list?" she laughed and sunk into the moment as he kissed where she liked it the most.

"No, making love to you at as many places as I possibly can, is on my bucket list," he smiled and watched as her eyes melted.

She shook her head, kissing him, "I love you so much," and she climbed into the backseat of his mustang.

Two hours later, Ziva turned the steering wheel to the right, burning rubber once again.

"Slow down, sweet cheeks! We'll make it back in time for her to be home!" Tony pleaded as he once again was holding onto the dashboard.

"What if he decides to bring her home early because he was scared of us, which he should be, but Tali can't get into the house because we were out having sex in a parking lot!" Ziva screamed at Tony.

"Sweet cheeks, please calm down. He said he would have her home by midnight, it's only 11:15. You know you had a good time with me," he smirked, causing a little smile to form at her lips.

Ziva sighed relief and turned into their driveway, realizing Tali wasn't home yet. Her and Tony got out of the car and went inside. Walking to their bedroom and into their bathroom, Ziva turned on the light and looked in the mirror, "Tony!" she laughed and he came walking in.

"What?" he asked, taking off his shirt and putting on a simple Ohio State t-shirt.

"We're never doing that again, look at my hair!" she pointed to her brunette locks all over the place.

Tony smirked, "I think you pull of sex hair pretty damn well, David"

She smiled at his use of her maiden name and they heard the front door open. They both quickly went running and smiled at Tali as she walked in and closed the door.

Ziva hugged her, "how was your date?" she smiled at her daughter.

"Good! We had a lot of fun!" Tali set her purse down and saw the growing concern wash over her father.

"What kind of fun?" he sterly asked and Ziva elbowed him in the stomach.

"My friends and I!" Tali corrected, laughing at her father's expression, "Josh was a complete gentlemen, don't worry."

"Well, I'm glad," Ziva smiled.

"I'm so tired. I'll be going to bed now," Tali hugged them both goodnight and headed towards her room, shutting the door.

"See, we did a good job in raising her," Tony smiled and kissed the top of Ziva's head.

"Yes, we did….my little hairy butt!" Ziva smirked and caught Tony's eyes glaring at her. She took off running into their bedroom, him chasing her.


End file.
